


Classic

by charmed_seconds



Series: Tunes of Klance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: Four dozen of rosesAnything for you to noticeAll the way to serenade you-- Classic by MKTOSomehow he found that classic true love soulmate thing with Keith Kogane and he wasn’t going to give that up for anything.Not even for purple fuzzy aliens.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Tunes of Klance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537690
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Classic

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the song Classic by MKTO
> 
> POV got a bit away from me towards the end but I liked the ending too much to change it. Sorry about that.

Keith sighed as he walked into the room -- eyes closed and fingers pulling his hairtie out of his hair as the door slid shut. The double duty of Voltron and being a Blade member was starting to wear him down and all he wanted to do was collapse into bed, maybe find his wayward boyfriend to be his body pillow and get a few z’s in and pray that the Galran Empire would be nice enough for a few fleeting vargas to let him rest. 

Tossing his hairtie towards his bed, he stretched before opening his eyes and promptly froze. On his bed was a large bouquet of beautiful flowers. Keith didn’t know what kind they were but they took his breath away. They were a gorgeous shade of purple, deep and dark, with the middle a shocking white. Slowly, he reached out and brought them close. A deep inhale brought a sweet scent almost akin to sugar into his nose. Keith chuckled softy as he cradled the flowers close.  _ That idiot, _ he thought fondly as he caressed a pedal. They were so soft. 

Carefully, he placed them on his desk, mentally reminding himself that he would have to find a vase or something for them. He ran a hand over them once more, a frown appearing when he felt something rough against his skin. Reaching farther into the flowers, he found a small note. 

_ Cariño,  _

_ We went out on a diplomacy mission earlier today while you were gone and I saw these. They reminded me of your eyes and I couldn’t stop myself from buying a few - _

Keith glanced at the large bouquet.  _ A few my ass,  _ he mentally snorted before continuing with the note. 

_ And if you’re up to it, I would love to see your actual eyes and maybe eat dinner with you? I’ll be in my room.  _

_ Love you, _

_ Lance _

It was times like this when Keith couldn’t help but question how he was lucky enough to have Lance fall in love with him. His thumb lightly ran over the note, a small smile on his lips. It was only a few months ago that they tumbled into this relationship, one that Keith honestly didn’t think would work out at first but as time trickled by, Keith couldn’t help but fall head-over-heels for that insane, kind Cuban man. 

Placing the note back onto the table, Keith hurriedly washed up. He forewent his usual jacket, simply wearing his black shirt with his pants. His hair was still damp but he threw it back into a ponytail -- his hair now brushing his shoulders. On a whim, he grabbed one of the flowers on the way out and placed it in his hair as he headed towards Lance’s room. 

He knocked on the door and chuckled quietly when he heard Lance yelp from within his room. A few seconds later, the door opened, Lance’s surprised face quickly shifting to one of happiness and love. Keith couldn’t help but blush when that soft gaze was upon him. While Lance spoke poetry about Keith’s eyes, Keith could get lost in Lance’s. Lance was expressive, something that Keith was a bit jealous about, that the Cuban could be so free with his emotions but one thing that Keith realized while getting to know Lance more intimately was that Lance wore masks. He was insecure and anxiety-filled but hid it behind a large smile, flirting, and jokes but his eyes. His eyes spoke volumes. That was were the truth always laid and when that truth spoke of love and warmth towards him, Keith’s chest couldn’t help but tighten and his cheeks grew pink. 

“You’re back!” Lance said, a large smile appearing.

Keith nodded, “Just got back a little while ago. Hope I’m not too late for that dinner.”

“‘No, of course not!” Lance said, hurriedly before his eyes caught the flower in Keith’s hair. 

Slowly, Lance reached out, fingertips brushing against the pedals before he cupped Keith’s cheek. “I guess that means you liked them then,” he whispered, taking a step closer, forehead brushing against Keith’s. 

Keith hummed, “Thank you. They were a...nice surprise.” 

Lance licked his lips before swallowing. “Can I kiss you?”

Keith nodded and tilted up onto his tiptoes, meeting Lance halfway in a slow, soft kiss. “You better get use to it, mullet.” Lance whispered once they finished, “Gonna serenade you.” he vowed.

Keith laughed, “Oh?”

Lance nodded before resting his forehead against Keith’s again. “Of course. You’re one of a kind, baby.” He said, thumb caressing Keith’s cheekbone, “I mean, let’s be real here, you’re out of my league, cariño but-”

Lance was cut off by Keith’s lips. Keith leaned back a few seconds later with a frown on his face, “Stop that. You’re not out of my league or anyone’s. You’re…” Keith sighed, partly out of frustration towards himself, “You’re not perfect. No one is, but fuck Lance, you’re as close as it comes to it for me….even if you leave your socks everywhere.” 

Lance laughed, head tilting back. He wrapped his arms around Keith’s slim waist and brought him close. “So does that mean I get to woo you?” Lance asked with a toothy smile, “Thrill you? Give you like four dozen roses when we get back to Earth? Oh! Maybe I can find a really fancy car to pick you up when we get back, like a Cadillac or something.” 

Keith rolled his eyes but the smile on his lips only made Lance’s grow. “You’re lucky I love you, Lance McClain.”

The words sobered Lance, that warm expression appearing on his face once more as he cupped Keith’s cheek once more. “Yes, yes I am.” Lance whispered before he kissed Keith deeply already mentally vowing to keep this man in his arms forever.

Somehow he found that classic true love soulmate thing with Keith Kogane and he wasn’t going to give that up for anything. 

Not even for purple fuzzy aliens. 


End file.
